1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for attaching to a piece of furniture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holder for attaching a remote control to a piece of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for remote control holders have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,673 to Winckler teaches an apparatus for holding articles to a bed having a mattress, box spring and bed frame and consists of a receptacle member formed to back of a channel shaped clamp member that can be attached to side of the bed frame. The receptacle member has an open top to hold the article therein so that a person can remove the articles from the receptacle member when needed.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,042 to Wortring et al. teaches a holder for VCR and TV remote control units and other articles of like dimension in the form of a one-piece extrusion having a central web like panel with a predetermined length and thickness dimension adapted to removably receive thereon the unit or article to be held by the holder. The holder has a pair of side walls disposed in spaced apart parallel relationship connected to said web panel along the opposite longitudinal edges thereof. The central web is positioned approximately midway between the opposite longitudinal edges of each side wall such that the holder generally has an “H” configuration in transverse cross section. The side walls have their respective height dimensions, in a horizontal orientation of the center web, equal to one another and slightly greater than the maximum thickness dimension of the associated remote control unit or article to be held by the holder so that the same is nestable within the confines of receiving space defined by the side walls and center web panel. One of the side walls has a rib-like protrusion generally T-shaped in transverse cross section and extending longitudinally therealong and the other of the side walls has a channel-shaped protrusion extending longitudinally therealong and comprising mutually facing spaced apart pair of ribs having an L-shaped in transverse cross sections, the rib-like protrusion being endwise slidably internestable in the channel shaped protrusion of an associated second holder constructed in the same fashion.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,634 to Zaug teaches a holder which makes it more difficult to misplace remote control units. The holder includes an enclosure having a compartment for holding a remote control unit therein when the remote control unit is idle and a cover which may be opened so that the remote control unit may be removed from the compartment for use and may be returned to the compartment after use. An attaching mechanism connects the remote control unit to the enclosure so that the remote control unit cannot be separated from its holder. Since the enclosure is larger than the remote control unit, it is more difficult to misplace the enclosure containing the remote control unit than it is to misplace the remote control unit alone.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,980 to Le Blanc teaches a holder for a remote control device for controlling electronic equipment as television and video cassette recorders. The holder protects the device while permitting ready access to the control buttons. Full adjustability is provided to enable the holder to accommodate devices of different widths, lengths and thicknesses.
A fifth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,235 to Johnson teaches a holder for a plurality of remote control devices for controlling audiovisual equipment. The holder has an upwardly open pocket sufficiently wide to hold at least two controllers abreast. A planar support arm extends upwardly from the pocket, and includes a horizontal extension. The horizontal extension is inserted below the cushion of a cushioned chair or sofa, or below the mattress of a bed. The holder is readily installed in and removed from the furniture. The holder engages the furniture without penetration thereof, alteration thereof, or permanent attachment thereto. The holder is thus conveniently, unobtrusively, accessibly, and visibly stored close at hand, without occupying horizontal table space or requiring a separate piece of furniture for secure storage.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for remote control holders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.